imperial_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Velho
The White Warrior will ascend. The Contessa of Deceit will wed the Prince of the Sun. The terrible Prince will tremble. A world with scorching white sand, two moons and an endless war for dominance. Although there are others, the main players of this world are the Intisar, the Choi and the Seigner. 'Intisar' The dark-skinned humanoids who worship Tobias, magic and the strange half human, half animal gods who have touched their society form the beginning. Roughly 1/4 of their race have animal attributes, which may be due to a curse or blessing. Driven from their home 107 years prior to Margaret's arrival, the Intisar now live in several nomadic villages in the desert. Warriors wear white to hide their dark sking to blend in with the white sand. 'Terms' *'Aanesa '- Miss *'Habiibi / Habibti' - My Dear *'Ustaaz '- Professor *'Efendim '- Sir / Ma’am *'Vizier '- Lord 'Classes' *'White '- Warriors; highest ranking *'Violet '- Spell Weaving *'Red '- Command, Administration *'Yellow '- Sciences, Engineering, Tech innovation, Medical *'Blue '- Operations, Security, Exploratory An Intisari can wear multiple colors, such as having a white warrior havit with a violet collar means they are a Battle Mage; a yellow and purple habit could indicate a Medical Healer. 'People of Note' Lord / Vizier Kræ Imam (M) *Bald w/ponytail *Dark skin *Trusts in Tobias completely *Wears white with red and yellow trim *Married to Etats Etats Imam (M) *Braided hair *Dark skin *Trusts in Tobias completely *Wears white with yellow trim *Married to Kræ Aziza Rassil (F) *Falcon head *Head of security *White sarong; blue trim (dress) *Questions Margaret’s prophecy (Margaret is going by alias Madison Parish) *Questioning is silenced by Kræ’s insistence to trust in Tobias Efra (F) *Yellow robes *Face covered *Margaret distrusts immediately Nabella Amir (F) *Owl head; Wings instead of arms; self conscious being more animal than human (atypical) *Part of the night watch Anwar Fahim (M) *Jackle head *Excitable Countess of Deceit (F) *Highest ranking Spell Weaver *Casts strong illusions and hallucinations **Margaret initially mistakes her for Eldridge **Has the ability to change form and gender *True age and appearance is not know *Is an integral part of Margaret's prophecy *True parentage is unknown; was born during a period where normal children and half-born were put under observation. Choi A people who believe in technology and science only, and 107 years prior to Margaret's arrival, had driven the Intisar from their home. They do not believe in Margaret's prophecy, but do believe her sudden appearance and influence can be dangerous to their attempt to finally overthrow the Intisar. The most common skin tone is saffron, and tends not to be much lighter. Eyes are dark brown or hazel. Green eyes may be a result of the Insitari influences or race mixing. Hair color is predominantly black. The Terrible Prince *Will tremble Seigner A mix of every race on Velho which has struggled in it's neutrality stance. The most common skin tone is light brown, but vary due to the multitude of races. Hair colors are red, brown, and black. Eyes can be green, hazen or brown. Few of the Seigner tend to have animal-traits due to their lack of interaction with the core Insitar clans. The Prince of the Sun *Dark skin with red-brown hair; soul patch/goatee *Desires to abandon his people and responsibilities **Despises sacrifices his family had to make to keep his people neutral *Is an integral part of Margaret's prophecy The Order of the Scarab *"Do not stand as a witness against me" The Order of the Scarab is the antithesis of the Intisar, as in they are an Order of Turth while the Intisar are an order of Illusion and Deceit. The Order of the Scarab seeks to undo all lies to put everyone on what they feel is a level playing field and promote equality. Despite fully knowing that the Choi took advantage of the supertitions of the Intisar, the Seigner (and by extension the Order of the Scarab) will work to undo any illusions they come across. The Order would want to prevent Margaret's Prophecy from coming to fruition as it would cause a direct conflict with their way of life, and potentially either bring their Order to an end, or a forced integration. Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Prophecy World